The Reds, The Blues, and The Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr
by Meanjojo
Summary: The Reds and Blues find themselves in the mystical kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. How will they fare as they face new challenges? Let's be honest though they'll probably either find a way to divide the kingdoms even more or just end up standing around and bickering like usual.
1. Chapter 1

"Grif!" Simmons shouted.

"Grif!" Simmons started to shake the fat soldier.

"GRIF!"

"I can hear you, you know!? What do you want?!" Grif sat up and grumbled. To him all Simmons did was wake him up from a peaceful nap.

"Well if you haven't noticed we're in some kind of forest. I don't think napping is the best solution."

His words ran true as around them was foliage of a forest. Maybe even a swamp. Hell maybe they're just in an area with a lot of trees not classified as a forest.

Grif just shrugged. "Napping is always the solution. Now if you don't mind."

"Come on Grif! At least acknowledge we're not in our armor."

"Huh?"

On quick look at Grif said a lot. He was in some kind of different orange armor. It looked rather heavy too, but it was actually light compared to what Grif was wearing earlier. There was a detachable shield in front of the breastplate.

Grif could only have one thing to say to this, "No! My food stash!"

"I'm surprised you even have a food stash, but that's what you're worried about?"

"Who knows how long it'll be before I starve to death?"

"At least you have armor! All I have is just some regular clothes on."

Simmons was wearing a maroon shirt and blue pants. Though uh…

"What's up with the bow?" Grif questioned.

"I don't know. I found it on me, plus some arrows."

Grif something in his hand…. a lance was in his hand. How come he didn't notice it before? Well he's Grif so….

"Sweet a spear! Now I can get food at longer distances. I don't have to get up anymore. I can change the channel with this. Annoy whoever passes by me-"

"Okay. First off that's impractical. Second it's not a spear, it's an iron lance. You see a spear is-"

"Shut it." Grif deadpanned. "Anyway why do we look like we're at one of your creepy roleplay things."

"Hey! It's not creepy, it's a good way to enhance your imagination! I don't know why! If I did I would be telling you!"

"Sheesh. Calm down."

"I can't! I don't know where Sarge is! I don't know where anyone else is either! So simply put I can't calm down!"

"Um… excuse me." A voice called out to them, but they couldn't hear it.

"Like I said, calm down. Don't overthink things."

"Hey." The voice called out again.

"What did I just tell you Grif?! I can't calm down! What if Sarge wants me to do something that requires my specialty and I'm not there!? What if he has no one to do something too dangerous for him to do and I'm not there?! What if-"

"HEY!" The voice yelled out.

Simmons stopped his rambling and turned. Grif just turned. There was a brown haired girl with freckles standing in the direction they were facing. She was wearing some kind ye- old medieval- villager outfit. She was also carrying a bronze lance.

"Sorry. I just needed your attention."

"Well you got it." Grif snarked.

Simmons was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself from his rants.

"Do you happen to know where I am? I vaguely remember my village being attacked by…. Something. All I know is I just ran with the clothes on my back and this lance."

Grif just shrugged his shoulders, "We have no idea where we are either. This guy over here is too panicked to even try to figure that out."

"Hey at least I was trying to do something! Not deciding on taking a nap!"

The girl stood silent for a little bit, "I see…. You don't know either."

"Yep."

"Do you want to try to find a way out, together?"

"I don't know sounds like a lot of hard work."

Simmons glared at Grif, "Grif! We have to get out of here and link up with Sarge."

Grif placed a palm on his head, "Fine, but if we get lost in here you're the one doing the hunting." He turned to the girl, "Anyway that's Simmons and I'm Grif."

"I'm Mozu."

"Good now let's get out of here before Simmons has another panic attack."

The trio would try to find their own way out of the forest.

"Stupid forest." Simmons grumbled.

…

 **Here we go something I may or may not come back to depending on my mood. Anyway this story takes place during the Conquest route of Fates. Once again this thing entirely depends on my mood.**

 **The Mozu thing was just me trying to do something. Why the hell would Corrin travel to Hoshido to save a village there? I mean more like how the hell did he travel so far so fast? The paralogue is on the other side of a mountain.**

 **Anyway try to guess what classes the others will be if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

The small group didn't even have to walk far before they heard the sounds of fighting.

"Sounds like someone having a hard time." Grif commented.

"I- I think we should check out what's going on." Mozu mumbled.

"Are you crazy? If we can avoid a fight I would gladly take that chance, besides we might get killed by the side who wins."

"Oh come on, Grif. This could be our chance to gather some information." Simmons said.

"Oh, yeah? Give me one good reason why we should go?"

"Um… curiosity?" Mozu asked.

"You know what they say, 'curiosity killed the delicious fish.'"

"It's cat, Grif. Anyway they could have food they'd be willing to share."

Grif could only stare at Simmons with a look of some kind of annoyance... He quickly dropped his arms and swung his head down, "Damn it, you're right. You had me immediately at food."

"Your weakness."

"My true unshameful passion, unlike your nerd stuff."

"I'll ignore that for now."

"Should we get going?" Mozu could still hear the sound of battle. Taking note of Grif's drive for food.

"I'll lead the way."

"Whatever."

They soon approached a swamp like area the fighting was definitely here as they could see some people holding off some… monsters of some kind. The two men could see Mozu easily shaken.

"Mozu what's wrong?" Simmons asked.

"Those m-monsters are the ones who destroyed my village! They-they killed my-"

"Jesus, they're bigger than a bear!" Grif said.

"Grif think you can charge at one of them?"

"Why me?"

"Cause I don't have a damned melee weapon and Mozu is too scared to do shit!"

"Geez, you don't have to yell. They probably would've attacked us anyways." Grif said as he lazily went to one of the large creatures holding a lance out.

"Wait, I'll help!" Mozu quickly rushed to Grif's side, forgetting a bit of her fear.

Simmons meanwhile sighed as he readied his bow and arrow. 'Thankfully, Sarge told me to be proficient in _all_ ranged weaponry.'

As Grif approached to what appeared to be the only one left, possibly the leader, he boldly yelled, "Hey, Fatass!" The giant turned around, "Yeah I'm talking to you! Where do you keep your food?!"

If Simmons could only slap his own face with his palm he would immediately do so.

The monster roared, "That's not an answer!"

Simmons shot the arrow and it soared towards the monster's face mask going in between the sockets. Mozu was quick to help out as she quickly charged at the beast stabbing it with her own lance. She quickly retreated however.

The monster charged at Mozu, ready to let her face meet its fist. She quickly ducked behind Grif as he held out his detachable shield. The monster struck true hitting Grif's shield, but surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

For some reason Grif had a quick burst of energy, "Die, so I can take a nap!" He suddenly yelled and charged the beast with his shield, bashing it against the monster, causing to crash into the swamp and die. It disappeared into a puddle of blackness soon after.

As soon as the battle concluded one of the people that were there before them waved them down. The trio walked over to the larger group, consisting a young man, a maid, a man on a horse, a woman wearing a lot of armor, a blonde man holding an axe, and a young looking girl on a horse holding a staff.

"Let me do the talking Grif." Simmons simply said.

"Not like I can say much anyway, no idea what the hell is going on."

"Just.. let me talk."

"Okay, don't make such a big deal out of it." Grif sighed in annoyance.

As soon as they reached the other people Simmons opened his mouth-

"Hello, who the fuck are you guys?" Grif immediately said.

"Grif! What the fuck?! You don't say that to people you've just met!"

"It's how I met you."

"No. When we met I tried to avoid you."

Before the conversation could derail right before it started the young white haired man spoke up, "I'm Corrin. That's Felicia, Silas, Effie, Arthur, and Elise." Corrin pointed to the maid, man on the horse, woman wearing armor, the axe holding man, and the girl on the horse respectively.

"I'm Simmons, that's Grif, and that's Mozu. Sorry for the rude opening." Simmons glared at Grif, who merely shrugged.

"It's okay, believe me there are way more ruder ways to meet someone." Felicia said.

"What are you doing here?" Corrin said.

Grif and Simmons said they woke up in the woods and Mozu gave them a quick explanation of her village being attacked.

"Would you like to come with us? We're heading to a village and hoping to quell a small rebellion happening there." Corrin said.

"Sure. Why not?" Grif shrugged.

"Okay!" Mozu nodded.

"You sure about that, Grif?" Simmons questioned.

"Hey better follow someone else who knows where they're going than someone who doesn't."

"Fine." Simmons grumbled.

"We make haste at once!"

The newly formed group walked in a direction to the village where they would quell a rebellion.

Unbeknownst to them a suspicious man followed, "I see you got some help, boy. King Garron would not be please…." The man contemplated something, "Did that man say he was Grif? If the legends are to be correct then that fellow would go on to create unfortunate mischief for both Nohr and Hoshido…. Mere legends at best."

….

"Whoa!" Was the general response by everyone, except Felicia and Corrin, as they found themselves in a castle… which was created by Corrin.

"Welcome to my castle, a small pocket dimension if you would call it that." Corrin casually explained.

Simmons could only look around in pure awe and joy, feels just like an old sci-fi movie to him. Grif looked around. Mozu was in awe as well. Elise jumped around shouting how amazing it was. Arthur just shouted heroically. Silas stared around in confusion. Effie just looked around.

"The mess hall is over there. There is unlimited food in this dimension so-" Grif zoomed past Corrin to go to the mess hall. It would seem that Effie casually followed as well.

"God damn it. Shouldn't have told him that, now Grif's going to eat all your food."

"We do have unlimited." Corrin reminded him.

"Again he'll eat all your food. Doesn't matter if you have a limitless supply he'll find a way to eat it all."

"We do have some fields of growable food. I know we have unlimited, but those are for when you want to make a special dish or you just want to do something. They mostly grow themselves though."

Mozu nodded as she went off to tend the fields.

"There isn't that much as of right now though, but if anyone else wants to request anything we'll see if it can be made."

"Think you can make some kind of science lab, something almost like a blacksmith or something…. Or maybe a library"

"The library is over there, you'll see an old man inside. Though we'll try to get this.. 'science lab' if we can."

It was Simmons turn to speed off.

This left the other four to talk about some things and do some things for a while.

…..

In the mess hall Grif and Effie were mowing down whatever food they had. Grif, because he's always hungry. Effie, because she needs it to fuel her strength.

"Never thought I'd see the day that someone else would be able to eat as much I could eat." Grif commented as he ate more food.

"I need it to get stronger and to protect Elise." Effie replied.

"She your little sister or something?"

"No. I'm her retainer."

"No idea what that is, but okay." Grif shrugged as he ate more.

"So why do you eat so much?" Effie questioned.

"I'm just hungry all the time."

Effie didn't follow up with anything as she finished a piece of meat and got on the ground doing push ups.

"What are you doing?"

"Push ups. Would you mind sitting on my back?"

"Why?"

"I need something heavy to get stronger."

"Alright." Grif sighed as he carried a plate full of food and sat on Effie's back.

He was a bit surprised that she could easily lift up and down with him on her. After a while she stopped and Grif got off.

"I did only one hundred push ups with you on my back."

"That's a lot." Grif could barely do one.

"No it's only one-tenth of what I usually do." Effie smiled.

"I don't like that smile." Grif said.

"That means I want you to sit on me everytime I do training till I get to a thousand."

"Do I have to?" Grif whined.

"Yes? What's so hard about sitting on someone?"

"Nothing, but I could easily get bored."

"Ah, I get it. We'll switch from time to time then." Effie said.

"Never mind." Grif quickly took it back.

Effie took a couple of food and walked out of the mess hall, leaving Grif to eat to his heart's content.

 **Effie and Grif support: C**

…..

Simmons quickly scanned through the library to figure out where the hell they were. He could tell that they've arrived someplace that is still in its medieval stage. First he's got to find some history books, then he'll introduce future science. Oh, he can see the praise he'll get now.

There is also the pocket dimension thing, but first history. Conveniently he just missed a small tall tale book titled: _The Legend of A Man Named Grif._

…..

 **This took longer than it should've, but I think I'll just keep these short. Mischief awaits as the two Reds try to find their comrades… not that in a hurry though. Won't be long until someone fucks over everyone and everything. That's how the Reds and Blues roll.**


End file.
